Fallen in Darkeness part 1
by Catsmeow122b
Summary: Lynx933(my real neopet) is taken by Eliv Thade to finish his puzzle but will she ever see the light again? Please review becasue i wantto put it in the neopian times andi wantto know how you like it.
1. Fallen inDarkeness Part 1

Fallen in Darkness Part 1  
  
Lynx933 the island kougra sat in her beanbag chair as she stared at the screen she was playing a video game on.  
  
"Turn you stupid car!" she screamed at the T.V. "Game Over try again." The video game said. Lynx threw the controller on the floor and stomped up the stairs to her room. She looked around her room suspiciously for her petpet, Ageie, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Ageie! Were are you?" Lynx asked. When Ageie didn't come Lynx started to get worried. She jumped down the stairs and called his name more and more but Ageie never answered. As Lynx ran past here kitchen she saw a gleaming light coming from under the table. She slowly walked into the kitchen and tiptoed over to the gleaming light.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh Lynxsssssssssssssss! I've been waiting for you!" A deep menacing voice boomed in her ears. All of a sudden the gleaming light filled the room and Lynx was pulled into the darkness it held.  
  
"Help!" She screamed as the cold slimy hands rapped around her tail. She was pulled in deeper until she hit the floor of some sort of castle.  
  
"He-he-hello?" She whimpered as she looked around the dim room. The walls were covered in spider webs and there were bugs crawling all over the floor and chairs. Lynx got up and walked over to the door but was suddenly stopped by the deep booming voice she had heard before.  
  
"You weren't strong enough to get away were you? Well now, that puts you in my care!"  
  
"I don't want to be hear in this bug infested place, and who are you?" She screamed as she looked for the voice.  
  
"I'm the spirit of Eliv Thade, and you are hear to finish the only puzzle that cost me my life. Until you can figure it out I will bring you back to were you once lived before but I promise you that you won't be seeing your family ever again (mechanical laugh)!"  
  
"Were are you!" Lynx screamed in horror as the walls started to cave in on her. One of the spider webs got caught in her fur and a spider crawled up her spine.  
  
"Eekk! Why do I have to do your stupid puzzle? Why did you pick me? Were is my petpet?"  
  
"I can't answer those questions until you do my puzzle! Now do it!" The voice bellowed at her. Out of nowhere a piece of paper plopped in front of her and she picked it up.  
  
Hmmmm, this doesn't seem that complicated. She thought to herself as she rummaged with the pencil in her mouth.  
  
"Oh, I forgot, your room will be on the second floor and you can roam the castle as you please." Eliv Thade said in a nicer voice then he had before. "Your petpet will be up in your room and don't try to get out or I will take your body for mine and you must roam the castle as a spirit."  
  
"O-o-ok" Lynx whimpered. As she continued the puzzle she asked herself how she had gotten herself into this. She put the puzzle down and ran to her room. She pushed the door open and there on her bed was the only friend she had, Ageie.  
  
To be continued....  
  
Did you like? I'm gonna put it in the neopian times so please review and tell me if you like it. 


	2. Fallen in Darkeness Part 2

Fallen in Darkness Part 2  
  
Lynx sat down on her bed next to Ageie.  
  
"Hey Ageie, how did you get here?" She said as she squeezed her little white angelpuss.  
  
"Burp!" Ageie answered.  
  
"AGEIE! You silly little kitty." Lynx laughed. As you know petpets don't talk they just make noises. Lynx walked over to he window and stared out at the eerie night. The full moon was floating just above the castle's roof.  
  
"I wish I could be there." Lynx said to herself. She loved the moon. Everyday there was a full moon in the sky Lynx would try to reach it but never could because she didn't have wings. She begged and pleaded her owner supersam96 for a fearie paintbrush but supersam96 wouldn't buy it. Instead she got the labray.  
  
"Ageie? Do you think I will ever finish that puzzle even though it doesn't look hard?  
  
"*blink*" Ageie just blinked.  
  
"I guess your right". She sighed. She then walked over to her bed and snuggled under the covers with her petpet. It took her awhile to get to sleep but finally she did.  
  
***  
  
"Lynx! Wake up! You must eat!" Eliv Thade said. It had been a few years since she had come to the castle and she was used too Thade's loud voice.  
  
"Ok, whats for breakfast today?" She asked as she opened her eyes.  
  
"The usual." Thade answered.  
  
"Dead mice again?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Gosh! How long have we been having that Thady?" Lynx asked.  
  
"About 2 years." He answered. He was getting annoyed about how many questions she was asking.  
  
"Oh, ok I will get ready." She said in a perky mood. Lynx was happy that she was with Thade. She had been there for 3 years and loved it. She finished the puzzle 2 years ago but Thade wouldn't let her out. He did however let her do what ever she pleased in the castle. Lynx put her lay on and hopped down the long stair way into the kitchen. To her surprise there was a present on her chair. She ran over to it and this is what it said:  
  
Dear Lynx,  
  
You have been her for a long time now and I know you are very homesick so I have gotten you a present.  
  
From, Eliv Thade  
  
"Cool!" She said as she tarred of the blue and white raping paper. She tarred every single thing of the box and opened it. There inside was the best present she would ever get.......  
  
To be continued  
  
That wasn't my best chapter but there is still more to come. 


End file.
